1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a light emitting device and/or a method of forming a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting device used in a flat panel display may use light emitted by electron-hole recombination. The light emitting device may have advantages as compared to other types of flat panel displays. These advantages may include a relatively fast response time and/or a relatively low power consumption. Because the light emitting device does not require a backlight unit, a light emitting device (and/or devices using a light emitting device) may be light in weight.
An organic light emitting device (OLED) may include an electron injection electrode, a hole injection electrode and an emitting layer. The emitting layer may be made from an organic compound formed between the electron injection electrode and the hole injection electrode. When an injecting electron charges into the emitting layer, the injected electron and the injected hole may be paired together. The extinction of the injected hole-electron pair may result in electroluminescence.
Functionality of the light emitting device may deteriorate due to external air containing moisture, oxygen and ultraviolet rays, external forces on the device during manufacturing and/or a usage environment of the device. More specifically, external moisture and oxygen may oxidize a pixel portion containing organic matter and may be a cause of deterioration and damage of the pixel portion that causes the device to stop functioning or reduce operations. An encapsulation structure may be needed to protect the pixel portion.